


Third Wheel

by Fwiffo



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwiffo/pseuds/Fwiffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was alone, AR used to sleep on the especially cold nights with his arms around himself, but now, he can't even do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

When he was alone, AR used to sleep on the especially cold nights with his arms around himself. The weather made the perfect excuse when the real reason was because he wished he had someone else to hold. It was one of the most pathetic things he had ever done, he knew it was, that's why on nights where it was warm he just sat, too prideful to do something that pathetic without an excuse.

But he can't even do that on the cold nights now, ever since those two showed up. Sure, sure, the fire was warm and the company was nice, but at the end of the night, he was alone. As fire slowly turned to embers, AR is left lying awake shivering, his back turned to the others.

He glances over his shoulder. WV and PM are huddling close to each other, but AR doesn't know if they started out like that or they shifted during their sleep - he can't bear to watch the two of them actually fall asleep together. It's too much for him to take. He was never the kind to handle jealousy well.

He sees the glances the two of them give each other, and, even if it's not something romantic, there's a spark between those two that AR hasn't experienced with anyone in his entire life. He wishes desperately that he could make connections like that, to hold meaningful relationships and call people close.

Sure, the three of them have been friendly to each other, and he's even shared some moments with the Vagabond, but AR feels - no, he knows - that PM and WV just plain like each other's company better. It doesn't help that AR would give anything to be in WV's position.

Regardless of how AR one-upped WV in all of the gifts he gave PM, material objects couldn't buy the Prospitian's attention (unless it was mail, of course, the item that AR just so happened to be lacking). Try as he might he knew that she'd never even glance in his direction as something more than an acquaintance.

He wanted to be closer to her - and for that matter him - he truly honestly did. But even on Derse he wasn't a socialite - not even close - so why would Exilement be any better?

Sometimes he wishes he was back on Derse. He wouldn't mind, not in the least. He wouldn't be shivering out in the desert, too cowardly to get up and start back up that box in fear of looking weak.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn't so nasty and mean and all of the other adjectives that described him. That if he had a better personality, if he didn't shut people out like he did, that maybe he could find a friend. He could find someone who would wrap his arms around him and consider him more than that.

Sometimes he wishes he was the Vagabond, who was everything AR wasn't.

But most of the time, he just wishes he had her.


End file.
